harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Horkruks
Horkruks (ang. Horcrux) — czarnoksięski przedmiot, w którym ktoś ukrył cząstkę własnej duszy. Cząstkę tę można powierzyć także innej istocie żywej, chociaż nie jest to zbyt rozsądne. Jeśli jednak ciało zostanie zaatakowane lub nawet zniszczone, nie można umrzeć, ponieważ część duszy pozostaje na ziemi i jest nieuszkodzona. Rozczepienie to, jak twierdzi Horacy Slughorn, akt gwałtu. Jest to sprzeczne z naturą. Dokonuje się tego poprzez morderstwo, które rozdziera duszę. Czarodziej, który zamierza stworzyć horkruksa, wykorzystuje to rozdarcie do swoich celów: Zamyka oddartą część odpowiednim zaklęciem. W związku z tym horkruks jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem istoty ludzkiej, ponieważ ukryta w nim cząstka duszy jest zależna od swojego magicznego ciała. Nie może bez niego istnieć. Jednak kiedy magiczny pojemnik nie jest naruszony, ukryta w nim cząstka duszy może wniknąć w kogoś, kto się do niego za bardzo zbliży emocjonalnie. Do zniszczenia horkruksa jest potrzebna bardzo silnie niszcząca substancja, po której użyciu nie jest on w stanie się naprawić (np. jad bazyliszka lub szatańska pożoga). Na poskładanie swojej duszy od nowa jest tylko jeden sposób: trzeba dogłębnie odczuć, co się zrobiło (skrucha). Niestety ból, jaki to sprawia, może człowieka zniszczyć. Powstawanie mały| Lord Voldemort – jeden z twórców horkruksów. Dusza człowieka to materia niepodzielna – aby ją rozbić, trzeba dokonać najgorszego możliwego czynu, czyli popełnić morderstwo (najczęściej za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra). Jego dusza zostaje podzielona na części — lecz według profesora Horacego Slughorna — niewielu jest takich, którzy by tego pragnęli. Horkruksów można stworzyć wiele, jednakże jak powiedział wyżej wspomniany profesor – „nawet jedna zbrodnia jest rzeczą straszną, a co dopiero popełnić ich siedem.” Horkruksy a Lord Voldemort Żadnemu czarodziejowi nie udało się rozerwać duszy na więcej niż dwie części, do czasu Lorda Voldemorta, który stworzył 7 horkruksów (świadomie 6). Z upływem czasu, Voldemort stawał się mniej ludzki, a przemianę, której się poddał, można wytłumaczyć tylko tym, że jego dusza uległa strasznemu okaleczeniu, a więc przekroczył granice tego, co nazywa się złem. Spowodowało to, że jego świat uczuć i odczuć bardzo się różnił od naszego. Horkruksami stawały się pieczołowicie przez niego wybierane przedmioty, cieszące się wielką sławą. Po zniszczeniu horkruksów Voldemort stał się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem z okaleczoną i pomniejszoną duszą. Horkruksy Lorda Voldemorta Lord Voldemort stworzył swoje horkruksy z pomocą profesora Horacego Slughorna i książki Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii: mały|Pierścień Marvolo Gauta|left * Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta — Voldemort ukradł go wujowi Morfinowi, stworzył przez zabicie swojego ojca i dziadków, a gdy udało mu się ukryć w nim cząstkę duszy nie chciał już nosić go na palcu. Ukrył go, wcześniej opatrzywszy najpotężniejszymi zaklęciami, w domu swoich przodków. Odnalazł go Albus Dumbledore, po czym zniszczył, używając do tego miecza Godryka Gryffindora, który był nasycony jadem Bazyliszka. thumb|Medalion Salazara Slytherina * Medalion Salazara Slytherina — Voldemort ukradł go Chefsibie Smith, po czym zamknął w nim cząstkę swojej duszy. Ukrył go w jaskini nad morzem, nad które przyjeżdżał na wycieczki wraz z innymi dziećmi z sierocińca. Zabezpieczył go silnymi zaklęciami. Medalion ten wykradł R.A.B., brat Syriusza Blacka, lecz nie udało mu się go zniszczyć. Po jego śmierci medalion został w rodzinnym domu Blacków, jako jedna z pamiątek. Po śmierci jego brata – Syriusza Blacka – medalion został skradziony przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Skonfiskowała mu go Dolores Umbridge. Harry Potter wykradł go, a zniszczył jego przyjaciel, Ron Weasley, przeszywając mieczem Gryffindora. thumb|78px|Czarka Helgi Huffelpuff|left * Czara Helgi Hufflepuff — Voldemort także ukradł ją Chefsibie Smith, po czym zamienił w horkruksa. Ukrył go w podziemiach Banku Gringotta, w skarbcu Lestrange'ów. Wykradł go Harry Potter. Zniszczyła go jego przyjaciółka, Hermiona Granger, przebijając kłem Bazyliszka. thumb|220x220px|Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw * Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw — Przed wiekami, diadem ten ukradła Helena swojej matce Rowenie, po czym ukryła go w dziupli drzewa. Po kilkuset latach odnalazł go Voldemort i ukrył w nim cząstkę swojej duszy. Ukrył go w Pokoju Życzeń, w Hogwarcie. Odnalazł go Harry Potter. Przeszkodzić mu w tym chciał Vincent Crabbe, rzucając zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi, w efekcie niestety sam zginął, ale pożoga zniszczyła diadem. thumb|144px| Nagini |left * Nagini — Voldemort ukrył w niej cząstkę duszy, tworząc kolejnego horkuksa. Nagini zawsze trzymała się blisko swojego pana, więc była bezpieczna, lecz i ten horkruks został zniszczony. Przyczynił się do tego Neville Longbottom, ścinając jej głowę mieczem Gryffindora. Nagini została horkruksem, gdyż była bardzo ważna i cenna dla Voldemorta, a jednocześnie dowodziła jego pochodzenia z rodu Slytherina. thumb|Dziennik Toma Riddle'a * Dziennik Toma Riddle'a — pierwszy stworzony horkruks, który powstał gdy Tom miał 16 lat. Został zamieniony w horkruksa, gdyż dowodził, iż jego stwórca jest spokrewniony ze Slytherinem. Powstał wraz ze śmiercią Jęczącej Marty, która została uśmiercona przez wzrok Bazyliszka. Możliwe są też inne powody – jako pierwszy horkruks stracony byłby mniejszą stratą od np. własności jednego z założycieli szkoły, zawierał dużą część życia Voldemorta (którego tak on nie chciał stracić) i był prawdopodobnie jedną z pierwszych nabytych przez niego rzeczy w ukochanym świecie czarodziejów. Dziennik ten także został zniszczony przez Harry'ego Pottera kłem Bazyliszka. * Harry Potter — horkruks ten Voldemort stworzył nieświadomie, w momencie, gdy chciał zabić dziecko. Nie udało się to, ponieważ matka oddała za niego życie, zapewniając mu ochronę. Mordercze zaklęcie odbiło się, wyrywając Voldemorta z ciała i rozrywając jego duszę, której cząstka zamieszkała w Harrym, dając mu część mocy samego Lorda Voldemorta (umiejętność rozmowy z wężami). Horkruks został zniszczony przez Voldemorta, który próbował zabić Harry’ego (Harry przeżył). Co ciekawe, wszystkie horkruksy Toma były niszczone w porządku chronologicznym — najwcześniej stworzony (dziennik) został najwcześniej zniszczony, a stworzony najpóźniej (Nagini) został zniszczony na końcu. Chronologicznie: Dziennik, Pierścień, Medalion, Czarka, Diadem, Harry, Nagini. Harry Potter jako horkruks thumb|78px|[[Harry Potter przypadkowo stworzony Horkruks]] Harry stał się nietypowym horkruksem, niepełnym. Horkruks w nim powstał bez użycia odpowiednich zaklęć, cząstka duszy Voldemorta była bardziej jak pasożyt niż rezydent w horkruksie, ponieważ Harry miewał wizje w piątej części serii, lub bolała go blizna kiedy Voldemort przeżywał silne emocje. Ponadto Harry jak każdy człowiek był podatny na zranienia, „zniszczalny”, co nie leży w naturze horkruksów. Etymologia * J. K. Rowling (sama autorka Harry'ego Pottera) nigdy nie powiedziała co dokładnie oznacza ani skąd wywodzi się nazwa Horkruks. Także tłumacz polskiej wersji książki nie podaje jednoznacznej definicji. Zwraca jedynie uwagę na związek tego słowa z „czasem”, godzinami (hor) i cierpieniem (crux), oraz że hora ''to też korowodowy taniec ludowy w Rumunii, w którym tańczący tworzą kolo trzymając się za ręceWładysłąw Kopaliński: ''Słownik wyrazów obcych i zwrotów obcojęzycznych. Warszawa: Wiedza Powszechna ,1971, s. 312. ** hora (z łac.) — godzina, czas, pora roku; dehors z franc. – na zewnątrz, poza, ** hour (z ang) — godzina (w staroangielskim hor, hore znaczy nieczysty, zły, brudny, warta uwagi jest też bliskość brzmieniowa ze współczesnym wyrazem whore (czyt.: ho:r '') (z ang.) — ''wulgarnie o kobiecie, zdzira, ** przedrostek hor-''' we współczesnym angielskim występuje w słowach hor-rible (straszny), horrid (plugawy), ** '''crux (z łac.) 1. krzyż, 2. męka, tortura – dosł. śmierć poprzez ukrzyżowanie''Mała encyklopedia kultury antycznej. Warszawa: PWN, 1966 s. 166 ISBN 83-01-03529-3, ** '''crux' (z ang.) — esencja, istota czegoś (tu: dusza — jako sedno ludzkiej indywidualności), zagadkatranslatica.pl, ** w staroangielskim crux , cruce znaczą pojemnik, słój, dzban. * Na stronie stworzonej przez fanów Harry Pottera podana jest definicja horkruksa związana z jego funkcją — przedmiotu (naczynia) do przechowywania duszy – critical essence storehousemugglenet.com. Biorąc pod uwagę francuskie znaczenie dehors — na zewnątrz, poza można odnieść to do wydzielonego fragmentu czegoś wewnątrz — duszy, poza ciało (co było efektem jej rozszczepienia po dokonaniu morderstwa). Horkruks pozwala cząstce duszy istnieć poza ciałem człowieka. Na zewnątrz można interpretować jako wbrew naturze. * W łacińskim nazewnictwie gwiazdozbiorów znajdują się m.in. dwie konstelacje: jedna o nazwie Crux, której nazwa tłumaczona jest jako Krzyż i druga o nazwie Horologium''Mała encyklopedia kultury antycznej. Warszawa: PWN, s. 328. jak wyżej, w skrócie ''Hor, co tłumaczone jest jako Zegar. Tłumaczenie całego słowa horkruks może oznaczać tyle, co zegar cierpienia. * Crux z ang. oznacza też zagadkę, co może odnosić się do tajemniczej funkcji horkruksa (potężnych czarów potrzebnych do jego stworzenia i zniszczenia), który chronił rozszczepioną duszę po dokonaniu aktu morderstwa. Może też odnosić się do zawiłej drogi ponownego zjednoczenia duszy poprzez akt szczerej skruchy i tajemnicy ludzkiego sumienia. Wiadomo, że Riddle — to po angielsku zagadka, a tak nazywał się ten, kto stworzył ich najwięcej. Ciekawostki * Jedynym znanym wytwórcą horkruksów, oprócz Lorda Voldemorta, jest Herpon Podły. * W greckiej mitologii boginie Hory (z gr. horai) strzegą rytmu rządzącego naturą i ładu między ludźmi. Są personifikacją pór roku (3 hory — prawość/sprawiedliwość/pokój) i godzin. Uosabiają porządek natury i czas, który człowiek odmierzał przez pory roku. W kontekście Horkruksów jest to o tyle istotne, że te czarnomagiczne przedmioty służyły do przechowania cząstki oddartej duszy czarnoksiężnika, który dokonał największego gwałtu na naturze — a więc morderstwa. Mitologiczne Hory strzegły rytmu życia człowieka, cyklu: narodzin — życia — śmierci. Horkrusy (jako przedmioty przechowujące duszę) miały zapewnić swemu właścicielowi nieśmiertelność — a więc złamać te odwieczne prawa rządzące naturą. Rozszczepienie duszy jest niezgodne z „jednorodnością duszy”, jej zdolnością do czynienia dobra i siłą woli. Horkruksy — poza męką dla jej właściciela, uniemożliwiały mu ludzkie odczuwanie (współczucie, litość, wyrzuty), ale chroniły przed śmiercią. Obrazem takiej 'rozczłonkowanej duszy' jest skulona cząstka Voldemorta, którą Harry Potter widział na dworcu King's Cross, gdy spotkał zmarłego Albusa Dumbledore'a. W tym znaczeniu horkruks może znaczyć: złamanie porządku życia, złamanie rytmu natury, gwałt na ustalonym porządku. * Bóg Horus (sokół; człowiek z głową sokoła) był w starożytnym Egipcie opiekunem władzy monarszej; wstępujący na tron Faraon utożsamiał się z Horusem, przyjmując jego imię. Był symbolem prawowitej władzy i rządzącego Faraona, podkreślał jego boskie pochodzenie. Horus był synem Ozyrysa (władcy podziemi) i Izydy. Stoczył walkę z Setem (zabił on podstępnie Ozyrysa) o władzę i pokonał go, przywracając ją prawowitym władcom. Oko Horusa to dziś jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawanych znaków tego boga. * Istnieje teoria spiskowa jakoby J.K. Rowling stworzyła siedem horkruksów, którymi są jej książki. Linki zewnętrzne * Horkruks w Wikipedii * Horus w Wikipedii Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore ca:Horricreu de:Horkrux et:Varikätk el:Πεμπτουσιωτές en:Horcrux es:Horrocrux fr:Horcruxe nl:Gruzielement ja:ホークラックス ru:Крестраж fi:Hirnyrkki sv:Horrokrux uk:Горокракс Kategoria:Czarna magia Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty